Stay With Me? Always
by iAndromeda
Summary: "I must have loved you a lot" "You did. You did love me a lot" After a pause he whispers "You love me. Real or not real?" She tells him, "Real"


A/N:

THIS IS NOT MY IDEA ORIGINALLY. THIS HAS BEEN ENTIRELY INSPIRED BY A PART FROM 'THE HUNGER GAMES' TRILOGY.

The basic plot is from the Hunger Games trilogy and I have just manipulated it a bit to befit the CID-theme and characters.

This one is for unperry22...you told me you wanted to read another ViveSha from me; here-this one's for you.

…

Tasha let out a yawn sat upright and rested her back against the tree. She squinted her eyes as she surveyed the surroundings. The entire forest seemed to be ringing with the tune of the nocturnal insects.

The fire had died out and only a thin wisp of smoke made its way through the tips of the burnt wood. She looked at the sleeping figures near her. And then her eyes fell on his face. He was already quite fair and the dark made his face even paler, almost like a ghost's.

Unknowingly, a smile crept across her face; but it vanished the next instant as she realized that it was a sad smile. This was not her Vivek.

She purposely took on the night shift of guarding. It had been four days since they had been lost in the forest and even though she badly needed sleep, she assured everyone the opposite and happily settled as the guard for most of the night, everyday. That was the only time she could see him properly.

She watched him every night; that was the time she could see the old Vivek in his face. _Her _Vivek. He was there somewhere, deep inside this Vivek, she was sure. He was recovering; but she doubted whether things would be the same again; whether he would be the same again.

She was engrossed in her thoughts when Vivek stirred and suddenly sat up. Sweat trickled down his face and he looked scared to death.

"Are you alright?" she asked going over to him.

"Yeah..." he nodded. He drank the water she gave him and said, "I…it was...dream…they were…" he trailed off.

"I know; it was just a dream, it was not real. You're here. They can't do anything to you. You're safe" she whispered back. How she hated those basta*ds for doing that to Vivek. How the hell they tamper with his brain?

He nodded again and looked around them. "You go to sleep now. I'll guard. You need your sleep" he said.

"No. You sleep. You need to rest. Besides, I'm not really sleepy" she smiled weakly.

Vivek smiled back at her, "I know, I am not in a completely trusting position, but trust me, I'll guard. You sleep"

"Vivek, please don't say that" Tasha said, hoping that he wouldn't notice the water in her eyes.

"I am sorry…I just…" there was guilt in his voice as he sighed.

"You need to rest" Tasha said getting up and she went back to her tree. Vivek wordlessly lay down and closed his eyes.

…

"_Tasha! He's back! They're bringing him back!" Freddy dashed into the forensic lab, giddy with excitement._

_Tasha leaped from her chair, and ran behind Freddy to the bureau and sure enough; there he was, slowly being escorted by Daya and Abhijeet on his either side._

"_Vivek" she whispered. Tears broke down from her eyes as she stood transfixed to her spot. His face had become shallow. Dark circles around his eyes and sunken cheeks gave his face a really ragged look. He had lost considerable weight, and being thin enough already, he could barely walk._

_Abhijeet and Daya made him sit in a chair. Tasha, standing back, now slowly went ahead and said, "Vivek?" her face reflected the happiness she felt within. The last few days had been a mess, when the terrorist group had kidnapped Vivek and the team was frantically searching for him. They had been successful in locating his whereabouts and the rest of them had gone to the spot and after a serious while of firing and fighting, they had brought back Vivek. He'd been knocked out but had recovered, just as they had reached the bureau._

_Vivek looked up at her. Tasha searched his face for emotions, similar to her own. However, she was greeted to a cold, icy stare from him. She was confused but felt reassured as he got up. She went forward to him._

_He raised his arms and approached her. Tasha was crying and had shut her eyes, ready to hug him. But the next instant, she found herself choking and was struggling to free herself from Vivek's grip. He'd wound his hands around her neck and was mercilessly trying to sabotage her throat._

…

"Which way do you suggest?" Daya asked as he pushed the bush aside. They were trying to make out a way in the forest.

"I have no idea. Let's just keep to the way we're headed" Abhijeet replied, his brain fogged with fatigue due to the excessive hunger.

"Do you think we're lost, sir? Or that we might be roaming in circle?" Tasha asked him.

"No, we are not moving in circle that's for sure. I've marked the trees on the way that we've crossed" Vivek replied. The foursome, exhausted after nearly six days in the forest, without any food, save for some wild berries and fruits, were finding it difficult to locate their way back.

"I think we should just rest here for a while. We can continue after some time" Daya finally said.

"Sounds good" Abhijeet said as he slumped down against a tree.

They ate the fruits they had collected on their way and the two senior inspectors were soon asleep in the shade of the tree.

Tasha and Vivek sat in silence for a long time, not looking at each other. Tasha busied herself in dusting the mud off her shoes while Vivek was constantly looking at the trees. Just like that Vivek spoke up.

"Your favorite color…is green. Real, or not real?"

…

"_Oh come one Tasha! Wait up for me!" Vivek panted as he tried his best to keep up with Tasha, jogging quite a nice distance ahead of him._

"_Seriously Vivek? This is the third time we're stopping!" Tasha jogged back to him, "You are a CID officer for goodness' sake! How can you get tired so easily?"_

_Instead of replying to the question yet again, he said, "Why can't we at least run with headphones?" putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath._

"_Headphones are for people who cannot be alone with their thoughts. And I had told you if you wanted to jog with me, you have to jog my way, mister!" Tasha snapped, now jogging on her toes besides a sweating Vivek._

"_That was just an excuse to spend time with you. Did you really think I like waking up so damn early in the mornings and jog? No thank you!" _

"_Wait and watch. I am going to make you jog each and every single day. You're tummy's loosening up!" she patted his flat stomach._

"_My stomach is perfectly flat and I myself am very much fit and fine. And how do you think are you going to make me jog every single day, huh? I mean, what happens when I get married? My wife wouldn't like me running with you every morning" he grinned cheekily._

_Tasha grabbed the collars of Vivek's tee-shirt and smiled her most polite-sarcastic smile, "I do not care what your wife would think, okay? You are going to jog with me every morning"_

_Vivek smiled at her as she let go of his collar, "Hmm. Well, then it would be the wisest decision for you to become my wife"_

"_Vivek, I don't want to start my day with your flirtations"_

"_Can't help that, sorry. You were the one who asked me to jog with you, remember?"_

"_You were the one who wanted to come, remember? And jogging is extremely good for health. Plus, you get a chance to appreciate the nature around you! Look at all the trees and the birds and the sun and the sky!"_

"_Okay, please stop jabbering away anything that comes to your mind and let's just finish the three remaining rounds" Vivek looked really fed up of this jogging business._

"_No. I mean, really look at the trees. Notice how they glisten after a shower of rain? It's a beauty to look at. That's my favorite color. The green of the leaves" Tasha had finished, her mind wandering aimlessly, before she came back to her senses. She half expected Vivek to joke about her nature-admiral speech, but Vivek had just smiled at her and said, "My favorite color's orange. Not bright neon hues though, more like a sunset kind of orange"_

…

A/N:

Again I repeat, THIS IS NOT MY IDEA! CREDITS OF THIS AMAZING PLOT GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS!


End file.
